And the years continue to fly
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Because the passage of time ceases to pause for anyone. Year after year goes on; it's nothing more than a continuous and never-ending cycle.


**2016 is finally here and so is the storm of resolutions and promises- I hope your dreams come true if you made one (hell, I know I did), so I figured write another fanfic for the DK fandom since after years of being part of it, it's only just over the 100 story benchmark when you account for the M rated ones and the crossover fics.**

 **But aside from that, I've placed the perspective/ focus on Dr Owen because there really is a lack of stories which circulate around him (which I'm not against, but at the same time I think there are parts of his character which could be explored).**

 **((No warnings ahead.))**

* * *

 **And the years continue to fly**

* * *

He's at the Taylor's house, sat in their living room. Not too much has changed from last time he visited. The walls are still beige-yellow, the furniture is in its same place (though the coffee table had to be replaced due to a slight over-partying mishap a couple years back), and the general feel of the room is still as homely as ever.

But Dr Owen does not feel entirely at home, nor has he for what's coming close to nine years.

At first, it was 'easy' enough to bear; he was always at work and barely had any time to be a father, but that's something he now realises he actually regrets. Two years went by and he hadn't noticed how quick the months went, what with more prominent paleontologists calling to him for assistance and guidance in unearthing more of the creatures that ruled the lands and, in essence, ruled his life.

* * *

Another two years went by and he started to realise he was going grey, which wasn't to be unexpected. He was a man in his late forties two years ago, now he's a man who's just hit fifty years (as is Spike, but his grey hairs are probably hidden underneath that cowboy hat he _still_ wears). When Dr Owen mused about this, he learned to accept he was no longer a 20-year-old stallion and jokingly he would've labelled that on the calendar as 'the day I realised I'm an adult' but upon inspection of the calendar on the desk, he slammed his hand down when he made the most important realisation he could. It was _June 10_ _th_ , 23:57pm as the clocked ahead said.

His son had turned sixteen today.

And he wasn't even there to celebrate it with him (again).

Not for four years. And not for a great deal of the twelve before that.

He didn't forget that feeling when he saw the clock hit 12am and signal June 11th reigned. A silent 'happy birthday' was all he said and then he seated himself again and began to try not to think or remember.

He did both.

* * *

The years continued to fly by, he heard from Spike that Max had (miraculously) gotten a B in one of his maths tests, that Max had joined the soccer team for his high school, that Max finally asked Zoe out and she said 'yes!'. Dr Owen was Dr Spike Taylor's best friend and as such, the blonde man knew a lot about the brunette and his life, a life he wished he had with Rex- one filled with memories, laughs, happiness and just being there for him.

Rex would've gotten a B in one of his maths test too, and he would've made it onto the soccer team. He'd rather not wonder whether the two boys would argue over asking Zoe out, but they probably would.

Dr Owen wonders whether or not Rex gets Bs in his work 'at home', whether he's on the soccer for his high school 'at home', whether he has a girlfriend or boyfriend 'at home'. Dr Owen wishes his son would tell him, but with over 100 years time distance, the message probably fades if Rex does communicate anything.

* * *

And the years continue to fly, so fast to the point where he's now at the Taylor's household celebrating the end of 2015. Max and Zoe are now nineteen years old, have finished high school and are currently working alongside Dr Owen's subordinates as a means of extra credit for their university applications. They've grown up, they're no longer the twelve-year-old children who found their dinosaurs; they're adults now. And they're not the D-Team anymore, there isn't three there, so they aren't what their child selves were dubbed as.

Dr Owen thinks some more, is Rex celebrating in the same way he and the Taylors and Drakes are? Has he grown up into the fine young man he (Dr Owen) praised onto Rex?

"Dr Owen! Would you like another drink?" Aki Taylor holds a glass to him, the container filled with a dark red liquid he can only assume is red wine.

"Hm, ah yes, that'd be lovely!" he plasters on a smile and accepts the glass graciously. Taking a sip, the rich substance burns his throat slightly, but nevertheless, Dr Owen continues to drink. The music is blaring in the house, Max and Zoe are celebrating with orange fizz in their glasses, Reese has even let her hair loose and is dancing (awkwardly) alongside Mrs Drake and Aki.

So he decides to join in, he has all of 2016 to mope, but just for today, he'll graciously acknowledge that he and his son are in two different times, but he won't cry because nobody needs to see that right now. Especially since he just heard the countdown for the last ten seconds of 2015. The clock is ticking and everyone is waiting for that single glorious second to fade into nothing.

As usual, time goes on. And the years continue to fly.

* * *

 _(Tick)_

("Happy New Year!" everyone screams, Dr Owen included.)

* * *

 **The story has finished quick, I know that!**

 **Just as a note, I actually looked up the Japanese legal drinking age, which is 20, I'm not sure if you can do work as a means of extra credit but I figured it'd probably be something Max and Zoe would do.**

 **I based this fic off the idea that the D Team was 12 in 2008, and I'm aware that the fic was angst-y but it's just an idea I had as to how Dr Owen may feel. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least found it readable.**

 **In fact, just to be nice, here's a little extra:**

* * *

"Rex! Come on, the countdown is soon starting!" Dr Cretacia shouts, her husband and the Alpha Gang all located within the room with the television set. as it's said, a blonde male, taller than his twelve year old self, walks into the room. He takes off his reading glasses and stands alongside his parents- mother is sat down, father is stood up. Rex muses to himself.

He's stood by one of his _two_ fathers. The other he intends to find a way to visit.

* * *

 **This is the full end, don't worry, there's no more angst. p.s, Rex with reading glasses is based off one of the 4koma I found somewhere a long time ago where he wanted to grow up to be a paleontologist and his ideal self wore a pair of glasses.**


End file.
